


Just Breathe

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: The Falling Into Place songfic series [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, POV Trowa Barton, Sappy, Songfic, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, by Aoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by AoeIf you read Hard To Say and wondered, "Yeah, but what happened next?" well...now you can find out.





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> ("Breathe" is by Faith Hill)
> 
> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I had thought it would be strange, to climb into bed with two other men at night.

And it was.  
  
After we got back from the park yesterday, I don't know how long we stayed up, watching TV, ordering pizza much too late, and just talking about inconsequential things. Favorite colors, foods, hobbies, movies... Boxers or briefs, and why? It was strange, partly because we were all giggly and giddy like a bunch of schoolgirls having a sleepover, and partly because... Well, it was odd to realize there was still so much we didn't know about each other, even after all these years.  
  
Actually, I'm pretty sure Heero and Duo already knew at least some of the things we discussed last night, but they didn't want me to feel like the odd man out. I don't think that could have been avoided, really. Even in the middle of playing rock-paper-scissors for the last slice of pizza with Duo at two in the morning, I remained acutely aware of the fact that they've already had three months of this. How was I ever supposed to catch up? How could I possibly fit into this bizarre little arrangement they were suggesting, when they'd already had so long to get used to each other?  
  
When they fit so well together, and I...  
  
When they finally gave in to attraction, it was to each other. Well, all right, so Duo did come on to me that one time, but that was years ago. Recently, he's just been my friend. Just because I was almost ready to ask him for more than friendship...  
  
And Heero. I would swear Heero never looked twice at me.  
  
All these thoughts kept swirling around in my head all evening, despite the relaxed and comfortable atmosphere Duo is so very skilled at creating. Oh, outwardly I smiled and played along, but I'm pretty sure he knew what was going on in my head anyway. He's had a long time to figure out how my mind works, and he's much better at that than most people would give him credit for. Hell, for all I know, I'm an open book to Heero, too. We've got enough in common he might understand me far better than I think.  
  
But anyway... it was a strange night, fun and nerve-wracking at the same time.  
  
And it wasn't until about three that I realized they were both waiting for _me_ to decide it was time for bed.  
  
I'll admit, that threw me for a bit of a loop. When realization hit, I excused myself and... Well, I went and hid in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes, just staring at the tile floor, trying to wrap my mind around the events of the day, and the unusual, unexpected and quite frankly, somewhat frightening situation I had ended up in.  
  
I had woken up in a hospital that morning with a sprained leg and an advanced case of hopeless melancholy, certain I was destined to be alone forever and watch the two men I loved, the two I could never quite choose between, build a happy life together without me.  
  
And now they were sitting in the living room, making small talk, waiting for me to decide I was ready to go to bed with them.  
  
With both of them.  
  
At the same time.  
  
The mind boggles. Well, mine did, anyway.  
  
Eventually, there was a knock on the door that I recognized as Duo. He asked if he could come in, and I let him, and he sat on the tub and solemnly assured me that nothing had to happen tonight. It wasn't a one-time offer. If I needed more time to get used to the idea, or even more time to consider my decision, that was okay.  
  
They had their minds quite firmly made up, but I could still walk away and we could go back to the way things were.  
  
Which was ridiculous, really. When you admit your feelings to the couple you're in love with, and they invite you to join them, that's not the sort of offer you can politely decline and go back to meeting at the bar every Friday. That's the kind of thing that changes relationships forever.  
  
But I knew they'd try, if that was what I wanted.  
  
But it wasn't what I wanted. I just...  
  
Heero opened the door, without knocking, took in the scene, and declared bluntly that we didn't have to try having sex tonight. He, for one, would like to have some time to consider the logistics of the operation.  
  
Duo laughed at that remark, which eased the tension considerably. Then he informed us that he was at least partially aware of the 'logistics' as Heero so romantically put it, but only with two girls and one guy. Then he grinned suggestively, which caused Heero to pretend to beat on him, which meant now we were all crammed into the little bathroom, the two of them about to fall into the tub and me sitting on the toilet seat watching.  
  
Which was a little too ridiculous, even for someone who's known them both for so long, so I just gave up the ghost and declared it was time we all went to bed. Duo immediately squirmed out of Heero's headlock and ran off toward the bedroom, loudly informing Heero that he owed Duo five dollars. Heero declined to explain.  
  
So finally, we all collapsed into the bed, Duo managing to snag the middle, not that either Heero or I protested.  
  
I'd thought it would be strange. And it was. But eventually I realized that while I was lying there all tensed up, waiting for something to happen, for somebody to start something... they'd both fallen asleep.  
  
For a moment, I was almost insulted. Then I fell asleep, too.  
  
But now it's morning.  
  
It's morning, and everything feels... different. I don't feel nervous or uncertain like I did yesterday and last night. I'm the first one to wake up, I've always needed the least sleep of the three of us, and I'm watching the two of them, sprawled all over the bed and each other and... well, me...  
  
And I don't feel left out. I don't feel like an outsider. They want me here. They asked me to become part of this. Part of them. Part of... of _us_ , I guess.  
  
I'm glad they're not awake yet to watch me working through these thoughts, because I just know I've got a goofy grin on my face. I'm sure they'll see it sooner or later, but I'm glad I have this precious early morning hour to adjust. To relax. To accept that... I really _have_ gotten this lucky.  
  
I really have been given such a gift...

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
_

The sun has just begun peeking into the window, and the soft light falls across the bed, across the sleeping faces of my two...  
  
Well, I suppose I can't really call them lovers, just yet. But I can't just call them friends anymore, either. They're something more, something special, something I never thought I'd be blessed to have... and certainly not in stereo.  
  
My two loves. It seems almost sinful, for one person... for me... to be given so much. Who ever gets everything they want? Who ever gets to be completely happy?  
  
The pale golden light slowly caresses their sleeping faces, and it occurs to me... I could do that, too. It could be my fingers so gently exploring the familiar contours of their faces, their bodies... and they would welcome that exploration. I have that right, that privilege. It's a staggering thing to realize, for me, when just a few days ago, I'd resigned myself to a lifetime alone.

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away  
_

In the middle of my rapt contemplation, Duo mutters something in his sleep and abruptly rolls over on top of me. I'm sitting up against the headboard, so his head ends up in my lap, and one deceptively slender arm wraps possessively around my waist.  
  
I already know Duo is an inveterate snuggler, but this morning, with all my infinite possibilities laid out before me, his familiar embrace feels different.  
  
It's always made me just a bit nervous, just a bit wary, how...touchy-feely he can be. He has very little concept of personal space to begin with, and if he considers you a close friend, it disappears altogether. I've never liked being touched, but...  
  
He's worn me down a bit, over the years. He _needs_ to be touched, and I've always had a hard time denying him anything he really wanted... except for the once.  
  
I smile down at his head, pillowed on my thigh. Actually, I guess it just took me much longer than usual to give in.  
  
I never feel like I've lost when I let him have his way, though. I just feel... gratified by how happy it makes him. He's really a very good winner. He doesn't gloat, he's just... happy.  
  
He snuggles closer to me, and I feel myself relaxing in his embrace in a way I never quite have before. I don't have to hide my feelings anymore. I don't have to hold myself back. I'm not afraid of the darkness inside him anymore, because seeing him with Heero, I know now... He doesn't want to smother us with it. He wants us to drive it away.  
  
He... needs us, as much as we need him.

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

My resolve crystallizes at last, and I slowly begin squirming in his embrace, making my way back down to lie beside him instead of sitting up. He mutters a bit, but shifts to accommodate my movement once it's clear he's not being deprived of his source of warmth. I finally find a comfortable position, and he wraps himself around me further when I stop moving. It's warm in his arms, and somehow... very safe. Fierce as I know he can be... he would use all that fierceness to protect me, if I let him. That's the side to his possessive nature that I've never quite grasped. I guess I needed this perspective to see it.  
  
He wants to be needed. He wants to take care of the people he loves, as much as they'll let him.  
  
My God. How did I never see that before? How could I...  
  
It suddenly occurs to me that somehow, I've ended up pressed against his chest, wrapped in his embrace, and... I can hear his heart. That soft, steady beat... everything I never thought he could be... but he is. If you let him... if _I_ let him... he will wrap me up in his warmth and protect me, hold me close and never leave me alone...  
  
I let my eyes slide closed and just listen to the restful, measured beat.  
  
_The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart_  
  
After a while, I hear a soft chuckle from just above my ear, and reluctantly lift my head to meet sleepy violet eyes. He smiles down at me, a soft smile, good for a quiet morning, not the raucous, crazed grin he's known for. I find myself smiling back without even having to think about it.  
  
"And here I thought I'd have to break you in to snuggling," he murmurs, his deep voice roughened by sleep. He smells like coconut shampoo and pepperoni, and something else I can't quite place but that is very uniquely Duo, if that isn't too redundant a phrase. He's still smiling at me, his breath warm against my face as I stare up at him, entranced by the moment, the warmth, the smell and feel of him in my arms, the sunlight reflecting in his eyes...  
  
_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me_  
  
I'm not sure which of us moved first, but I'm almost certain it was actually me. Before I can think about it, worry about it, analyze it to death, our mouths are pressed together, lips parting, warm wetness meeting, joining, melding together...  
  
He's even warmer, now... even closer...  
  
_And suddenly I'm melting into you_  
  
He deepens the kiss, slowly, gently, being so careful. I wonder why I was afraid of this for so long. It's nothing like what I remember of my childhood. Kissing Heero in the park yesterday was lovely, but I was still rather confused and nervous then... I'm not, now.  
  
_There's nothing left to prove_  
  
Heero was right. If we overanalyze it, it won't work. But if we just... if we just go with it...  
  
_Baby, all we need is just to be_  
  
His hands are roving over my body, finding their way beneath my clothes to run along my skin, leaving hot trails like molten metal behind them. I press even closer, wanting to touch as much of him as I can. I've held myself back for so long, I've been so solitary, so alone, so cold...  
  
His fingers find their way down my boxers, stroking me softly, startling me into breaking the kiss. I stare at him in surprise as he smiles at me, looking almost predatory.  
  
But I'm still not afraid, just... surprised. Shocked. This is... new to me. Not the touch, but... the gentleness of it. It feels...  
  
"Does it feel bad?" he murmurs softly, leaning in to nuzzle at my ear, which almost tickles, but not quite.  
  
"N-no..." I manage to gasp out quietly.  
  
He chuckles softly, pressing a light kiss to my temple. "Then just let me... " he half-asks, half-instructs.  
  
I really don't think I'm capable of stopping him at the moment. And, amazingly, that is a very good thing.

_Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush_

It isn't long at all before I find myself shuddering in his arms in the aftermath of a silent but explosive release.  
  
He makes a _tsk_ ing noise at me and murmurs, "I see we'll have to work on your stamina, Tro." I can hear the laughter in his voice, taking the sting from the critique.  
  
"I'm somewhat out of practice," I mutter in reply, and he chuckles again.  
  
"Not for long," he promises with a wink. I smile and curl against him, not minding the dampness, feeling content and warm...  
  
I didn't think it was really like this. I mean, I've read books, seen movies, but... I didn't think it could really be this good. Nothing ever actually _is_ as good as it's cracked up to be.  
  
But this is.  
  
_Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_  
  
"Do you want me to... ?" I offer slowly, my scattered thoughts regrouping enough to recognize what the hard, hot bulge pressing against my thigh means. Some of my calm starts to evaporate at the thought, somehow more daunting than allowing Duo to touch me.  
  
He tilts my chin up slightly and kisses me softly, just a brush of lips.  
  
"It's okay," he murmurs, "I'll grab a shower and make breakfast."  
  
"You don't have to go, I can _\--_ " I start to protest, knowing he's sensed my reluctance because he can be so damn sensitive sometimes, and hoping I haven't offended him, or worse, hurt him with my stupid hang-ups...  
  
"Tro," he says quietly, firmly, silencing me with a finger on my lips and a reassuring grin. "Rome wasn't built in a day, man. I know this will take some time for you. That's fine. I'm thrilled you let me... well, it's nice to know you really do... trust me."  
  
"I love you," I assure him solemnly, sincerely. That much, at least, I can give him without restraint.  
  
His smile widens, his eyes warm with his own feelings that he can't voice so easily. "That's all I need," he says, leaning in to kiss me softly again and hold me for a moment longer.

_I can feel you breathe  
_

Eventually, he sighs, and his arm loosens its grip on me as he sits up. I grab a handful of his tee shirt in silent protest. I'm so warm and comfortable, I don't want him to get up and leave and end this strange peaceful interlude. What if I can never find my way back to this place again? What if they change their minds and throw me out this afternoon? Does it have to end so soon?

He smiles reassuringly at me, brushing my hair away from my face with one hand. "There'll be plenty of other mornings just like this, Tro," he promises, somehow knowing in that uncanny way of his just what's worrying me. "But I'm starving, and you're damp, and Heero's being a lazy bastard." He pauses to grin over his shoulder at the still-sleeping Heero, then nimbly climbs over me to the floor, carefully extricating himself from the blankets as he goes so we don't all get dragged off the bed with him.  
  
"Give me your shorts," he commands, once he's free of the bed.  
  
I raise an eyebrow at him in surprised reluctance.  
  
"I'll wash them out for you before they stain," he explains innocently.  
  
Well, that does make a sort of sense. I manage to shimmy out of my wet boxers beneath the covers, ignoring Duo's amused grin at my modesty and his comments of, "I've seen it before, and I'll sure as hell see it again, Tro." I fling my soiled underwear at him in mild annoyance and then find myself blushing furiously as he holds them to his nose and inhales the scent of me, watching me all the while with devilishly sparkling eyes.  
  
He chuckles at me yet again, and walks out of the bedroom before I can regain enough of my composure to ask him to toss me a clean pair of shorts.  
  
Which leaves me sitting alone in bed with Heero, half-naked and embarrassed as hell. How can Duo make me feel so relaxed and at peace one minute, and so flustered and unnerved the next?  
  
Oh well, I suppose I'll get used to it in time. Probably I'll just learn not to get embarrassed so easily, since I don't see him mellowing much.  
  
Well, Heero's still asleep, so I guess I can take care of my current dilemma on my own. I climb carefully out of bed, doing my best not to jar the mattress or make the bedsprings squeak. I can't quite believe Heero has slept this long, but he must have been tired.  
  
I make it out of bed without disturbing my other love, and walk over to the pile of duffel bags that serves as Duo and Heero's dresser for the moment. This apartment is brand new. Duo had been living with Hilde, and didn't want to kick her out when he and Heero became official, and Heero, of course, had been living at the palace with his soon-to-be-ex-wife. They don't have much in the way of furniture yet, just a couch in the living room and a low table to go with it, and of course the king-size bed. Just the essentials.  
  
I'm bent over, rummaging through bags in search of underwear, when a sleepy voice mutters from behind me, "I thought it was the sun that rose in the morning, not the moon."  
  
A moment later, still frozen in mortification, I hear Heero's familiar, distinctive chuckle, then he remarks, "Did you know that your ass blushes?"  
  
That does it. I straighten, turn, and glare at him with every bit of expertise I've acquired from watching him over the years.  
  
He just smirks at me and motions for me to join him back in the bed.  
  
"I'm looking for a clean pair of shorts," I inform him flatly. I don't like being embarrassed, I don't like being laughed at... It's different somehow when Duo laughs at you. You always get the sense that he's just laughing at life in general, you just happen to be associated with the current moment of his amusement. Heero, however, is very positively looking at me, and it makes me uncomfortable. I cross my arms over my chest and acknowledge to myself that this is going to be harder than it was with Duo.  
  
Heero is a lot more like me.  
  
His smirk fades into a frown as he watches me, dark blue eyes narrowing slightly in silent calculation. I wonder what he's thinking. It occurs to me that I'm exposing myself to him, but that's secondary to whatever is going on here. We've got to come to some kind of understanding, some sort of equilibrium, and he knows that as well as I do. For us, this has little to do with sex.  
  
He breaks first. I've always had more patience. But he surprises me.  
  
"Do you really want me at all?" he asks bluntly. "Or is it just him?"  
  
I can only blink at him in surprise. "If I only wanted Duo," I begin slowly, relaxing a bit now that I know he's nervous, too, "why would I have been telling him I had feelings for you?"  
  
He shrugs, still frowning. "I don't know," he admits, "but... emotional motivations have always... confused me."  
  
"What, do you think I was making all of that up because I thought I couldn't have him if I didn't take you, too?" I ask sarcastically. Now there's a ridiculous idea. Who would think of such a ridiculous thing...  
  
Heero would, judging by the intent fascination he's just developed with the bedsheet.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're an idiot, Yuy?" I ask him exasperatedly. Honestly, sometimes he can be so... foolish.  
  
"Yes," he replies flatly, glancing warily up at me. "But that's not so idiotic. I mean, I can understand wanting him, putting up with a lot of crap to get him, but... " he trails off into silence, shaking his head. "I know he loves me," he says, sounding still surprised by the fact, "but I don't quite know why. And you... " He shakes his head again.  
  
He's unsure about me. He's insecure.  
  
I should know that. I just...still forget, sometimes. That he's human after all.  
  
And this means... _I_ need to reach out to _him_ , now.  
  
Last night, I might not have been able to. But after this morning... I won't give up so easily. There's nothing to be afraid of here. This is where I want to be.  
  
This is where I'm meant to be.  
  
He looks so young, sitting there, strangely shy and uncertain, not like my confident Heero at all.  
  
He needs me. And now I understand Duo a little better. There's something wonderful about feeling needed.  
  
I walk over to the bed, no longer even thinking about my partial nudity, and sit down beside him, taking his chin in my hand. His lips meet mine hesitantly, uncertainly, but when I deepen the kiss he opens himself to me easily, readily...  
  
God, I _do_ love him. I have for so long. Ever since I figured out he was human, that he could need someone like me. The undeniable fact that he could also _want_ someone like me melts the last of the fear binding up my heart and I slip my fingers through his unruly hair as the last of my internal barriers, my wariness, my fear, my uncertainty and insecurity and silent despair disintegrate beneath his warmth...  
  
_In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down_  
  
"Trowa," he gasps, breaking the kiss, "God, I... I want... "  
  
I silence him with my mouth, knowing very well what he wants, and for the first time I can remember, absolutely certain that I want the same thing. Duo woke this heat within me, and now Heero is stoking it into a flame. His hands are clumsier than Duo's were, less practiced, rougher, but...  
  
I don't care. Not now, not here, not with him. I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not alone anymore, I'm not _cold_... for the first time in years, I feel truly warm, from the inside out, and I want to share that warmth. It's only fair, since it's at least partially reflected from him. From them. From whatever this crazy relationship is turning into...  
  
His hands eagerly guide me inside him, slick with my own fluids, and the heat of it, the warm, tight embrace is so _amazing_... I wonder if this feeling of security, of being so totally at one with another human being is what a baby feels in the womb. I know never in my life have I encountered a closeness like this, so enveloping, so complete...  
  
I feel whole again, for the first time I can remember. I feel completely... not alone.  
  
_Closer than I've ever felt before_  
  
I open my eyes as I feel myself nearing the edge that Duo brought me to so precipitously earlier, and find him staring back at me, his deep blue eyes softer and warmer than I have ever seen, than I have ever imagined they could possibly be...  
  
For me.  
  
His lips move in the prelude to speech, but I close the short distance between us and press our mouths together, silencing him. He kisses me back fervently, acknowledging that words would be superfluous right now. Words could never encompass this feeling. This perfect... joy.  
  
_And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now  
_

I erupt inside him in one blinding moment of ecstasy, and am amazed a minute later to discover the world did not really explode beneath us. He blinks up at me, looking a bit dazed, and I can feel the evidence of his own release warm and sticky between us.  
  
A slow smile spreads across his perfect features, and he gives a soft, contented sigh that puffs against my flushed cheek, cooling and warming me at the same time.  
  
_Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me_  
  
I can see it all right now, in this moment, how this strange and wonderful idea can actually work. There are no numbers or logistics involved, there's no fear of someone being left out or neglected... We're all part of each other. We're one, not three. Not anymore.  
  
I only had to let go of everything I was to find out what I could be. Where I belonged. Who I belonged to... and who belonged to me.  
  
_And suddenly I'm melting into you_  
  
And then I let it all go.  
  
There's no why or how to any of this, any of what's happening here, between us all. It's not something to be consciously considered, just... felt. Known. Believed.  
  
It's... it's faith, I suppose.  
  
It just is. Love just... _is_.  
  
_There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be_

Heero's hand trails along the side of my thigh and I smile at him, letting my love, my warmth, show in my eyes. He blinks in surprise, his other hand reaching up to cup my face.  
  
"Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asks me quietly, solemnly.  
  
"No," I reply honestly, leaning into his touch. I already can't remember how I lived without the feel of their hands on my skin.  
  
"Well," he murmurs, pulling me gently down for another kiss, "we'll just have to remedy that, I guess."  
  
_Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush_  
  
When I climbed nervously into this bed last night, I had vague hopes that maybe we could make this work, somehow, with time and patience and compromise.  
  
Now it all seems so easy.  
  
Oh, I know there will be pitfalls, obstacles, problems... Some of them may even seem insurmountable, earth-shattering... but they won't be.  
  
Love, real love, _true_ love, is stronger than anything. And I do love them, both of them, and they do love me, and they love each other...  
  
We've always been extraordinary, all of us. I guess this is just another example of that. After all, how many people really ever find what we've discovered right under our noses? Real love has got to be one of the rarest elements in the known universe, probably because in its impure form, it's highly unstable.  
  
Random and crazy and completely unpredictable... perfect. _  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be_  
  
I break the kiss and roll on my side, dragging Heero with me to curl contentedly against me as we wait for Duo to return.  
  
This is all I'll ever need in life.  
  
_I can feel you breathe_  
  
A few minutes later, Duo walks in carrying a tray loaded with somewhat blackened toast, a couple of apples, and three mugs of coffee.  
  
"Sorry, we kinda need to go shopping _\--_ " he begins, then stops and frowns at us, sniffing the air suspiciously.  
  
I had no idea he was so... nasally fixated.  
  
"Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do," he mutters, mock-pouting at both of us as we grin wickedly up at him. He sets the tray down on the nightstand and plants his fists on his hips, tapping one foot in annoyance. "Here I am, slaving over a hot toaster to make you people breakfast, and all the while you're in here screwing like bunnies!"  
  
"Nobody said you had to go all the way out to the kitchen," Heero drawls at him. "If you're hungry, I've got your breakfast right here," he adds, grabbing suggestively at his sheet-covered crotch.  
  
"Pig!" Duo declares, but then he starts laughing at Heero's attempt at a leer, and ends up sprawled across both of us. He turns his head to grin up at me when he has himself under some semblance of control again and remarks, "It's a good thing we've got you now, Tro, we need somebody with some manners around here."  
  
I frown down at him. "Does that mean no blow jobs for breakfast?" I ask in as disappointed a tone as I can manage.  
  
"Ah! No! Not you too! I _can't_ be the mature one!" Duo wails theatrically, kicking his feet and pounding his fists on the mattress.  
  
"Obviously not," Heero observes, and then brings his hand down with a resounding smack on Duo's rear.  
  
"That's it, Yuy, you're going down!" Duo yells, rearing up and pouncing on Heero with apparently murderous intent. I try to avoid their little wrestling match, but when Heero yells in protest, "But I'm not even hungry!" I lose my composure, and eventually find myself dragged into an extremely immature half-wrestling half-tickling match.  
  
All in all, probably the best morning of my life.  
  
_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way..._


End file.
